Problem: Emily is a gardener. She plants $2$ rows of roses in a garden. Each row has $3$ roses. How many roses did Emily plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of roses that Emily planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of roses planted in each row. The product is $2\text{ rows of roses} \times 3\text{ roses per row}$ $2\text{ rows of roses} \times 3\text{ roses per row} = 6$ roses